There has been discussed a method for performing color conversion with taking into account human visual feature when color information existing in a color gamut is displayed on a display device having a color gamut different therefrom. For example, there has been known a method for performing color conversion on a color of the wide color gamut such that hue and gradation property perceived by a human are constant with taking into account the human visual feature in order to display the color information having a wide color gamut on an image display device having a narrow color gamut.
However, this method has a difficulty in that although the color information displayed on the image display device having the narrow color gamut seems to be equivalent to the color information having the wide color gamut in the hue and the gradation property, the chroma may decrease accompanying the brightness decreasing as compared with the color information having the wide color gamut.